parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
African Wild Dog
The African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) (Say it: lick-WAWN pick-SHUSS), also known as the cape hunting dog, African hunting dog, or African painted dog, is one of the world’s most social and distinctive canids. The short, wiry coat is coloured in blotches of yellow, grey, black and white and gave rise to the cape hunting dog’s scientific name of Lycaon pictus, meaning ‘painted wolf-like animal’ in Greek. The hair is short on the limbs and body and longer on the neck. Each cape hunting dog has a unique colouration pattern, and this is used by researchers to identify individuals. The body is thin and muscular, the tail is bushy with a white tip and the legs are long. Males are slightly larger than females. Unlike the other canid species there are only four, rather than five, toes on the front feet. The cape hunting dog has large, rounded ears, which probably help with heat loss as well as keeping track of pack members by picking up long distance vocal signals. Cape hunting dogs hunt in groups and can bring down wildebeest weighing up to 250 kg! On average, the female cape hunting dog gives birth to 10 pups, which is the largest average litter size of any dog. Cape hunting dogs form packs of 2 to 27 individuals, but only the dominant male and female breed. Roles * It played Sheriff Not-a-robot in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Roz in African Animals, Inc. and Carnivorans, Inc. * It played Grey Wolf in North American Age series, Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version), and Alpha and Omega (NatureRules1 Version) (Version 2) * It played Great Plains Wolf in Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 in Codename: Canids Next Door * They played Dogs in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Jaguars (along with Spotted Hyenas) in The Mallard's New Groove Gallery Wild Dog.jpg Africanwilddogfull.jpg African wild dog (Lycaon pictus pictus).jpg Dog, African Wild.jpg Eb5c5e1141e5b2f05311378749c65e64--african-wild-dog-wild-dogs.jpg Dog, Cape Hunting (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) African_Wild_Dog (Blue Fang).jpg Eugene_the_Hunting_Dog.png JEL Wild Dog.png Go Diego Go Cape Dogs.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Cape Hunting Dog Animal Jam.jpg 11_wild_dog_hunt.jpg African.Wild.Dog.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125911.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Skalk the African Wild Dog.jpg|Khumba (2013) Crocodile Hippopotamus Lion or Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Stanley Wild Dog.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Flamingos Vultures Penguins Ostriches Parrots Storks.png 931B78A4-2579-4BF5-8B21-13C0FEA392D2.jpeg Star meets African Wild Dog.png Minka the African Wild Dog.jpeg Zootopia African Wild Dog.png Alpha and Omega NR1V.png Jurassic Park NR1V.png 022516-232142630-big.jpg 022516-232144948-big.jpg Figure1 1024px-Wild Dog Kruger National Park South Africa-1024x377.jpg African wild dog in denver zoo.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-wild-dog.png Masonthetrex 1603.JPG TLG Dogs.png Pittsburgh Zoo African Wild Dog.png KNP Dogs.png Brookfield Zoo Dogs.png Toledo Zoo Dog.png WMSP Dogs.png San Antonio Zoo Dogs.png D1tbf7b-782d4d80-e87b-4c62-a3eb-67c4c1338662.png Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Disney's Animal Kingdom Dog.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.C.A.R..jpeg C.A.N.D.A.C.E..jpeg M.A.C..jpeg C.H.A.M.E.L.E.O.N..jpeg Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 29EE1AF5-8789-440E-883A-6B58A3A17127.jpeg 15294F95-1860-4B74-9829-657700B11AAD.jpeg CA862082-19BE-49A1-9127-C65230B84DD5.jpeg 843E8052-BFFD-4FA3-BC5C-1975942EAADC.jpeg 32CE96EE-8B23-4E98-A3B7-FD260B5EB7FD.jpeg 13700973-90AE-4B22-9FE1-147101A3E32D.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 49E249B4-4DEE-42AD-8A7E-99B61EC7D741.jpeg DB2D56B7-754F-42E5-8C45-9AF4DC143BFC.jpeg 7AFDE013-25D0-4340-921D-6A33E2F92E91.jpeg E950F448-33EC-4DD6-9F50-BFAFA3E594FF.jpeg 5F266765-3A53-4489-A9AD-BDF3B701BEE5.jpeg 8B606EFE-B0D8-4D28-B72F-7820596B32B5.jpeg 51380E85-3947-44D7-AE93-0C712EECFC38.jpeg CB8A0CE6-B120-4DAB-800D-1A6B1C9AB458.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 436FC643-95D3-4E4B-975E-1CFE98E70343.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 65D95141-BA0E-599D-950F-A8FE239440FA.jpeg 43862C21-28F3-4DDA-BFCB-4F6C931985A0.jpeg 71D40CBB-DFC2-4A3A-A836-1AB7FF07E343.jpeg See Also * Grey Wolf * Dhole * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal * African Golden Wolf * Maned Wolf Category:Henson Robinson Zoo Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Canids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Binder Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:ABQ BioPark Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Gladys Porter Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals